Happy Christmas & Happy New Year
by tonstar17
Summary: Leonard & Penny go off on a Christmas Break. I own nothing as usual. Bonus Chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So wanted to write a Christmas fic, which this is, but work got in the way so didn't have time to sit and relax with no stress to write. I had work till Christmas Eve, so came up with this. Happy Christmas Lenny fans & Leonard & Penny. Sorry if there are errors, wrote it on my phone.**

"So why does Penny want to see you after work?, what have you done this time"? Sheldon asked as they rounded the **2nd** floor stairs.

Leonard looks at him and rolls his eyes, "I don't know she just said to come over and It's a surprise, that's got to be good right".

"Well the surprise could be her dumping you again" said Sheldon.

"And why would she do that, we are engaged why would she do something like that?.

"I don't know maybe you are lacking in the bedroom department or she got bored of you" said Sheldon.

"Ok nutcase... Penny is not dumping me and there is no problem with our… why am I explaining myself to you, bye Sheldon and don't wait up as I probably be staying at Penny"

"well I wait up for you anyway so I can tell you, I told you so and I am not crazy my mother had….

"Yeah, yeah, whatever as Leonard knocks and enters penny's apartment closing the door before Sheldon could finish his sentence.

Penny turn and looks away from the spaghetti she is cooking as Leonard enter 4B

"Hey you," with a big grin on her face.

"Hey, he walks over to the kitchen and wrap his arms around penny resting his chin on her shoulder. spaghetti again?."

"Yes, and meatballs" she leans her head back to kiss him on the lips ummm, I miss that, she turn around to face Leonard her arms around his neck and she deepens the kiss which lasted longer than expected.

I guess Sheldon was wrong again, thinking to himself.

They pull apart, "so what was that for, asked Leonard?

"Can't I kiss my fiancé and show him how much I miss him without being questioned, a beaming Penny said.

Oh, when you put It that way, yes you can, I can get used to that.

"Honey go sit on the couch, dinner will be ready soon, you standing here makes me not able to keep my hands off you and I don't want our dinner burned again. Chuckled Penny.

Leonard sat on the couch, admiring Penny's backside, thinking how gorgeous she looked, he could never get enough of her, "so Penny, what's this surprise."

"You have to wait and see, you will find out after dinner, she turns towards Leonard pouting her lips and points the spatula at him, remember good things comes to those who wait, she stirs in the sauce without turning.

Leonard… put you pants back on, we are not having sex, not yet anyway."

"Dammit..."

Leonard and Penny sat across from each other eating their dinner "honey could you pass the salt please."

"sure, this is delicious Penny, you are really turning into the masterchef of spaghetti making.

"Thank you sweetie, I did promise to improve my cooking skills when we got engaged".

"And you have, I am so proud of you, I loved the meatballs too.

After clearing their plates and doing the dishes together, Penny poured them some more wine, they settled on the couch to watch tv, snuggling up to each other.

"The mystery is killing me," spill Penny?

"Ok, she sits up and intertwined their fingers and looks into those brown eyes that she loves so much. You know since I got the pharma job and things have been really good and now I am making quite a lot of money."

Leonard nods; thinking where is she going with this. She continues, "I booked us a Christmas break, I thought after all you have done for me it about time I treated you to something special".

I booked us a trip to London for 2weeks, said a beaming Penny.

Leonard raised a brow,

"Wow Penny, that's amazing he grabs her into a hug then suddenly pulled away, looking at Penny with a worried look on his face, can you afford this, It's a lot of money, flights, hotels and spending money and all."

She put her finger on his lips to silence him.

"Leonard I can do this I know you worry about me, So I figure If I paid for the flights and the hotel and you pay for the rest, you be fine with It. I got this honey I want to do this for us, I love you."

Leonard went quiet and Penny knew he was thinking or overthinking things, she remembered. (genius) and was just adding up numbers in his head.

When he finally spoke. " Ok Penny, smile returning to his face. On one condition you let me take care of all the bills.

"Deal."

"Deal, I knew you would want to contribute towards the trip so I took the liberty of using your credit card to book places we will be visiting in London, smiling at leonard.

Leonard gave a fake smile and mumbled, "not the first time or the last time."

"Did you say something sweetie" glaring at Leonard

"No, nothing, looking away at the sametime and chuckling.

"I thought so".

Leonard and Penny arrived in London 3 day before Christmas, they took a black cab from Heathrow Airport to the hotel they were staying, It was penny's first time in London and she just look out the window admiring the beauty and taking it all in, Leonard just looked at her and smiled, remembering his first time when he was on the Hawking project.

They booked into their hotel suite which had a spacious lounge, bedroom and bathroom with a balcony and a view of the river Thames

"Leonard the view is amazing, come have a look, you can see the London eye from here"

"It's lovely, can't wait to take you around London, you will especially like Knightsbridge, Mayfair and Chelsea, they are shopping heavens, but very expensive"

Penny was practically jumping "Oh can we go there today, can't wait to see all those lovely shoes I can buy.

Leonard loved when she got all excited like that, "We go tomorrow, we are too jetlagged to do anything tonight, let's just go have some dinner and get an early night so we can be fresh for the tour tomorrow"

Penny looked disappointed but knew Leonard was right and she was a little bit tired too, "Ok we are going first thing tomorrow". She warned.

"What would you like for dinner or do you want to order room service?."

"Can we go to the seafood and grill bar we saw on our way up, It looked really nice." Penny said.

"That could be fun, I think It opens at 8pm, we have time to have a shower and get dressed then we can head down", she grabs Leonard and pulls him on to the bed, "I have a better idea, she plants her lip on his.

The next morning, Penny got up early, super excited about the shopping trip and the events planned for the day.

Leonard, Leonard. Wake up, we need to get ready, he mumbles something and pulls the cover over his head." Leonarrrrrd don't make me have to pull the cover off you."

"What time is it?, enquired leonard?

8am, you need to get up,"

"It's practically midnight he said from inside the cover, Penny giggled as it reminded her of how she used to say that to him when he tried to get her up for work. She sat on the side of the bed looking at him, an idea popped into her head, she walks to the window and opens the curtains, she then drags the cover off Leonard, he instantly jumped and fell off the edge of the bed. Ouch... I am up, rubbing his elbow, Penny couldn't help but laugh at how adorable he looked on the floor.

Penny just shops till she dropped and poor Leonard ended up carrying all the bags containing dresses,shoes & lingerie and whatever took her fancy, he practically ran after her to keep up as she got excited at every cute items she saw, they were now in the west end part of London. Oxford Street to be precise which was very busy as people were getting in their last bits of christmas shopping, it twinkled with arrays of christmas lights and decoration to brighten up the city over the holiday season. After visits to Mayfair, knightsbridge & Chelsea as well, they finally made it back to the hotel in one piece, a very exhausted Leonard crashing onto the bed and penny still full of energy going through her purchases.

"Penny, how much did you spend today, those are alot of stuff".

"Ummm not that much about £700, she lied."

"Wow... that a lot, but I am guessing near enough £1000 said Leonard.

"I am sorry, I just got carried away and I would have spend more if you weren't there to stop me" joining Leonard on the bed and kissing him, so what did you buy?, asked penny.

"with all the excitement and chasing after you, I didn't have time to buy anything."

"I am sorry sweetie, I promise we get something for you tomorrow."

"Oh no you don't, not falling for that one again, my shopping days are over for this year.

The next day they took a tour of the sights, visiting some of London main attractions like the tower of London, Buckingham palace and the national gallery, which was so much fun, when the sight seeing and the tour ended, they decided to have lunch at a pub, they walked to the nearest pub. Penny order a pint of cider with chips & steak, while Leonard went for real Ale and steak & kidney pie.

"I love London so much, it's so rich in culture & the sights are really unique to London."

"I like it too, maybe we could come back for our honeymoon said Leonard, grinning.

Penny touches his hand and said "I would love that as they kissed.

After eating, they decided to go for a walk intertwining their fingers as they walk along the riverside enjoying the Christmas spirit around them and seeing the different christmas trees and lights on display.

**Christmas Day.**

Leonard & Penny were invited to a traditional english christmas roast turkey dinner by a friend of Leonard who he met on the Hawking expedition.

"Hi Leonard, Happy Christmas".

"Hi Chris, Happy Xmas to you too, this is my fiancee penny."

"Nice to meet you penny, you are as gorgeous as Leonard described you, making Penny blush. Come on in & meet my family."

Leonard & Penny sitting in the dinning room with the other family members.

"So now you met everyone, come on let get stuck in, so how long are you here for"?

"10 days and this time I got to see much more of London than the last time" said Leonard.

"Yeah you only spend 2 days before we had to head up north." Said Chris.

They began eating, there was roast potatoes, ham,stuffing, gravy, red cabbage, sprouts, parsnips, for desserts was cream & custard, trifles, biscuits & icecream.

"Thank you for inviting us, the dinner was lovely Chris" said Leonard."

"No problem, oh my days, look how much we ate."

" Thank you Chris it was delicious, so full, I can't even stand up" said a giggling penny.

"Me too, added leonard, I don't think I have ever eaten so much food in one sitting in my life." Everyone laughs as they all moved to the living room to celebrate the wonderful Christmas evening with some drinks.

Penny & Leonard are in bed, they spend most of the night making love and just enjoying each others company.

"Your friend and his family were really nice and it was good of them to invite us back to spend new years eve with them."

"It was, I have always wanted to see what it's like in London, they really know how to party here."

"It will be a blast and I think we should buy something for Chris to say thank you."

"Pennyyyy, we are not going shopping, you promised, are you sure its not an excuse to buy more shoes looking at penny."

She looked away, "of course not just thought it be nice that's all".

"And you are sure all we are doing is buying a present and nothing else, grinning at Penny."

"Yes, ok no, fine but it will be rude not to look around and..."

"Nope." he pulled her close to him.

"Fine. Happy Christmas Leonard and goodnight sweetie."

Merry Christmas Penny, goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too."

**AN: Got a week off, might write a New Years Eve sequel to this story. Thank you so much for your reviews on my previous stories. I really appreciate them, you guys inspire me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the sequel as promised. Enjoy :) I Own Nothing.**

It was New Year's Eve morning, penny woke up to Leonard spooning her, she smiled at this, she loved waking up to him holding her so close like he was protecting her from all the evils of the world. She grabs her phone from the stand and saw that it has just gone past 11.00am. She nudges Leonard.

"Hey sleepyhead, you need to let go of me I need to pee"

Leonard yarns letting go of penny, luxuriating in a satisfying full body stretch, she grabs her robe and heads to the bathroom.

"Penny, hurry back quickly, I need your warmth it freezing" said a grumpy Leonard.

"Is that all you want me for"? She asked from the bathroom.

"No, I also want my good morning kiss & cuddles".

"Aw, keep my side warm for me, I'll be right there"

"Oh, I will, he smiled to himself knowing his body warmer will soon be with him and vice versa.

Penny snuggled up to Leonard and kissed him then resting her head on his chest while he played with her hair. "Is that better honey"?

"Yes my love, it perfect", kissing her hair.

"So how did you like spending Christmas in London"?, asked penny.

"I loved it but was really hoping for a white Christmas".

"Yeah me too, that would have been so romantic" said penny.

"I know right, we should have gone to Scotland, according to the weather reports, they had plenty of snow".

"That's where you went for the hawking expedition right"?

"Yeah, it's close to the North Sea, we travelled there to catch the boat",

"oh yeah I remember you mentioning it. Anyway, I really enjoyed the last week and half in London, visiting all those amazing places the highlight for me was seeing the famous Big Ben and the tour of Buckingham palace", said penny

"My favourites were the science museum and seeing the Royal Observatory and the Greenwich Mean Time meridian line, but it's being a great trip so far and would definitely come again".

"I hope I'll be coming with you mister", poking his nose.

"Penny, there is no way i am leaving you behind", you are my life now", Leonard said.

Penny felt like tearing up she lifted her head up to look into his eyes and said "you are my life too and I never want to be without you".

"Thank you for an amazing Christmas break in London penny, I have had the best time with you, he kissed her on the lips stroking her hair. He has always

loved those lips and pretty hair, he gently rolls on top of her, he deepens the kiss. They stayed in bed most of the afternoon bathing in the sea of their love and lovemaking.

"So what time are we meeting Chris and his wife Claire"? Penny asked as they enter the elevator having eating a late lunch at the hotel's restaurant.

"About 5ish, we need to be at the Greenwich pier for 8.00pm".

"But It only an hours on the tube thingy", penny explained her hands on her hips

"The underground" said Leonard looking at his feet".

"They call it the tube here Leonard". Penny responded.

she stares at Leonard suspiciously "we are not going to the observatory again; we've already been there and no, just like you said no to another shopping trip.

"we are not and anyway, It wasn't my idea, Chris said that's where we are boarding the riverboat from, Penny eyed him knowing Leonard, he was hiding something. Leonard looked away "so If we don't have to be there till 8.00pm why are we getting there 2hrs early, penny asked.

Umm, ummm I don't know looking nervous and trying to think. "I don't know maybe to get something to eat first".

"We already have a 4 course meal booked with our ticket"

Dammit, Leonard thought, he knew he had been rattled so decided to try another approach.

"We didn't get to see the science fiction related events like the story of the satellite navigation from the seeds of the idea in Edward Everett Hale's 1869 science-fiction story. The Brick Moon.

Penny blinked rapidly while he explained.

"Oh my God the… Edward Everett Hales", sarcasm evident in her voice which Leonard failed to pick up on.

"You've heard of him, getting excited"

"Of course not" the elevator opens and she storms out.

He enters their suite and couldn't see penny in the bedroom, "Penny" he called, he reaches the bathroom to finds the door lock.

"Penny"

"Go away. I am not talking to you"

"I am sorry, I should have told you, I I'll make it up to you, I promise"

"And how are you going to do that"

"I don't know, I think of something"

"Wrong answer, just go away Leonard"

"Ok I promise to take you shopping on New Year's Day, apparently there are bargains to be picked up,

Penny opens the door slightly and looked at Leonard. "You promise"

"Yes, I was going to surprise you but hey, now is a good time. Surprise"…

She opens the door and pulls him into a hug. Can I buy anything I want?

"Cause you can baby"

"I love you Leonard", all anger now gone and smiling lovingly at him.

"I love you too, my weakness", kissing her favourite spot, her neck.

They set sail from the North Greenwich pier, sailing towards Westminster on the river boat, the four-course meal was served at 9.00pm, they ate, sitting next to each other while Chris and Claire sat opposite them, they took in London from the river boat view, penny wishing it was just to two of them.

"Leonard, this is wonderful, the view is so beautiful and so different from the busy streets view".

"Yeah, you see London in a different perspective, It so amazing. Penny, did you make a new year's resolution this year"?

"Yeah I did, putting both her hands on Leonard hands, with a serious look on her face, lip trembling she whispers "not to be scared of your love anymore Leonard"

He could see penny was holding back the tears and he was too, this was an emotional moment, still holding hands Leonard said, "Mine is to hold your hands and not be scared with you and to…

"Look Leonard we are going under London bridge penny said excitedly.

"Leonard sighed, it's actually Tower Bridge" he corrected her.

"That's what I meant to say", rolling her eyes at Leonard.

"Sure you did", chuckling to himself".

"Shut up"

Chris and Claire just laughed at how penny got excited about everything and how adorable they are when teasing each other. They couldn't help but see the love Penny and Leonard had for each other.

They arrived at their destination with fifteen minutes to go before midnight, they had moved to the bar and disco area after eating, drinking champagne and dancing to the live band

At midnight the London skies was a blaze of lights and colours with a display of stunning pyrotechnics from the river on London's famous south bank and the spectacular display of fireworks set the romantic settings.

Leonard and Penny kissed at the stroke of midnight holding onto each other like their life depended on It. They broke after a couple of minutes looking into each other eyes.

"Happy New Year Leonard, I love you with all my heart!"

"Happy New Year Penny every moment spent with you is like a beautiful dream come true. I Love you too!"

"I hope that this New Year will allow us to say goodbye to the old and hello to the new Leonard".

"Me too Penny, me too".

Both had tears in their eyes as they turn skyward and just watched the rest of the display fingers intertwined, welcoming the New Year with a bang wishing for plenty of love, joy and happiness and hoping all their fears fades away.

**AN: Happy New Year to all the Lenny Fans out there and also a big shout out to all the lenny authors who keep the spirit and the love for Leonard and Penny alive in the Fanfiction world. You are all brilliant fanfics writers. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing It. And hope all your wishes and dreams come through in 2015. Peace Out.**


	3. Bonus Chapter (The Aftermath)

**New Year's Day**

Leonard and Penny woke up to the mother of all hangovers; they probably would still be asleep if it wasn't for the hotel phone ringing for the last ten minutes which finally brought them out of their slumber.

"Penny, get the phone please",

"I can't my head hurts".

"But it's right next to you on the stand".

"Fine".

"Hello",

**HAPPY NEW YEAR…** she heard the gang scream into the phone which made the banging in her head worst, penny sighted "It's for you", passing the phone to Leonard and running off to the bathroom to be sick.

"Hello"

,**HAPPY NEW YEAR…**

With the music from last night still ringing in his ears and the combination of the gangs loud greetings, Leonard thought his head was going to explode. after wishing everyone a happy new year and promise to skype them later with Penny, apologising to them for missing their calls and texts, he finally hung up. He looked around the room clothes scattered everywhere the mini fridge emptied of its contents, apart from bottles of water and a road traffic beacon still flashing next to the door, he raised a brow. What the hell, shaking his head, I need water.

He walked into the bathroom to see penny hugging the toilet seat.

"That wasn't very nice Penny", handing her a bottle of water.

"Now you know how I felt when they did it to me. Thanks", drinking the whole contents in one go. "This is all your fault".

"What… did I do, I didn't force the drinks down your throat and my head hurts too, If anything, It's your fault"

"You should have stopped me" said Penny, "Trying to stop you from doing what you want is like trying to stop a runaway bus heading towards you".

"well you could have tried... And stop staring at my boobs Leonard, I look like shit, anyway what did they want apart from waking us up and shouting down the phone". said penny.

Leonard looked away blushing, "sorry apparently they have been ringing our phones and texting us to wish us a happy new year all morning and afternoon london time".

"Ahhh.. don't they know about the time difference" said penny

"It 5pm in the evening penny. And about 9.00am in Pasadena, I guess they were worried because we didn't reply to their messages or answer our phones".

"We slept all day! we must have been out cold not to hear our phones, how much did we drink last night"?

"A lot by the looks of us, rubbing his head, so i thought you were being sick"?

"Yeah, that's what I thought, but i think I was just dehydrated, how you feeling sweetie"?

"I feel like death. Penny what happened last night"?

"I don't know, I remember us kissing at midnight and watching the fireworks and drinking more champagne at the disco on the boat and then something about Jäger bombs, some kind of shot and then blank". Penny said.

"I remember now, we were dancing with Chris and Claire and they asked us If we ever tried a Jäger Bomb and we said no, so they dragged us to the bar and you liked It so much you ordered another one".

"You should have stopped me Leonard, and I don't understand why I feel so rough".

"Here we go again , my fault as usual", Leonard smirked.

"Leonard, we are going to have to cancel the shopping trip, I am not leaving this room ever"

"sounds good to me, I sorry about that. we have 2 days left, I guess if we are feeling up to it, we can go tomorrow, the sales will still be on"

"I don't know depends on how I feel, don't ever let me drink this much again".

" I'll try but you know that's one battle I will definitely lose, are you hungry"?

"I could eat something, but I don't think I will be able to keep it down".

"let go back to bed then, we can eat later. I'll go get us some water".

"I could sleep", and water is a great idea".

"Penny, can I ask you something,

"sure sweetie, what's up?

"Why have we got a a road traffic beacon in our bedroom."

"Huh", a confused look on Penny's face.

**19 Hours Ago**

"So Penny, I heard you are a bit of a drinker, have you ever tried a shot called Jägermeister" asked Chris as all four were on the dance floor.

Penny shot daggers at Leonard,

"Used to but cut down a lot, interesting, what is it?"

" it's a liquor from Germany and it has over 56 spices in it and it's drank as a shot" Chris explained.

"I used to love shots, ok I still do" said penny

Would you like to try it?

Penny thought about it, it's new year's day "what the hell, let do it, she drags Leonard to the bar following Chris & Claire.

Chris orders a round of Jägermeister, happy new year, they click glasses and drink the shots in one go wincing and flinching at the after taste.

"That was so horrible and nice at the same time" said penny giggling. They all laughed agreeing.

"Let do another one" said penny. Chris & Claire agreed, except Leonard who didn't really like it. Penny senses this and put her arms around Leonard, "come on, we are on holiday relax and enjoy yourself".

"OK one more that's it", he felted alright so thought why not.

"Yaaaay" kissing him on the lips.

An hours later after a few more drinks and dancing, Leonard began to relax and enjoying the great atmosphere with people wishing them happy new year and all the laughing and joking they went back to the bar.

"Right, Jäger bomb time" said Chris.

"Jäger what? Asked Leonard

"Oh yeah, it's half a red bull in a normal glass and you drop a shot of Jäger in a shot glass into it",

"Bring it on" said penny, now a little bit worse for wear.

"Are you sure penny" said leonard

"Yeah the red bull will water it down and the caffeine will keep us awake ".

"That wasn't too bad, Leonard said, I like it".

"What is that the barman is doing" penny asked to Claire.

"That's called a Jäger Train"

Penny looked confused, "what's that?

"It's the same as Jäger bombs but the red bull glasses are lined up 6 or 8 depends on how many you order with shots of Jäger on the top of each and knocked into the red bulls glasses, kind of a quick way of pouring lots Jäger bombs in quick succession."

"Oh,oh, clapping her hands, let's do 8", penny now getting a barman's attention and ordering a Jäger Train.

"That's two each for us as you ordered 8 Penny"

"D'oh! I know that" rolling her eyes at Leonard.

They finally left the boat after doing a couple more jäger trains as morning came at the dawn of the day. Leonard and Penny were walking, staggering toward their hotel holding on to each other so they didn't fall over, more for comfort and warmth. "Look Leonard it's being snowing"

"Yeah, but I think it just frost I guess it better than nothing". As they walk along the road they came across some road works.

I have always wanted a a road traffic beacon for my room"

"Really, you and your toys, you ever going to grow out of your childish toys thingys

Hey I don't have toys they are figurine, I just always wanted one getting a bit upset.

Penny could see leonard was getting upset about her teasing. "I am sorry I didn't meant to ridicule you, wait here"

"Where are you going"

"If my baby wants a road traffic beacon for his room, he is going to get one".

Leonard watched penny grab one of the beacon and yelled "Leonard run! They ran down the street giggling and hoping they didn't get spotted.

After stopping to catch their breaths, penny said, "here you go honey, you finally got your own beacon, beaming with pride.

" Thank you penny" said a drunk Leonard, I will treasure it for ever, smiling at his bride to be and planting a sloppy kiss on her lips.

"you taste of jäger" licking her lips.

"so do you, come here.

They walked towards the rising sun and both wondering what the new year had in store for them, they hoped they were ready for anything thrown at them.

**AN: Jäger Train**

**This is when many identical glasses are lined up, all but one at the end filled with Red bull, shot glasses placed on the rims to straddle each gap between glasses and filled with Jägermeister, then the shot glass at the end is tipped over. If done correctly, all the shot glasses will fall in a domino rally and create many Jäger bombs in rapid succession.**


End file.
